wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan
Satan or simply Dark Gaia is a malevolent entity (devil) who possesses demonic god-like qualities. He has a reputation as a "Evil of the Abyss" and is feared by all the feared by all the creatures of the sea, and apparently on land. Satan is the predecessor of both Tabuu and Doctor Eggman. Appearance Satan is a Giant Chinese Dragon with a long large tail, with small spikes. When revived by Doctor Eggman, It's True Form is the mechanical three-headed, dragon with long, claw-mounted arms with the claw-like heads and four Legs and has Giant pair of wings. Abilities In the Chinese Dragon form, Satan can extremely fast and nimble. In it's True Form, Satan can fly, fires a particular Water beam, Thunder beam and the Earth Beam. Satan is the strongest demon in existence. Satan can use it's long, claw-mounted arms can be used for melee combat or fire special beams to immobilize its target. Satan's attack power can be enhanced by the Chaos Emeralds or being enchanced with the negative feelings from other people. Gehenna Gate Satan has the ability to summon the Gehenna Gate. His demonic door needs blood in order to link Gehenna and Assiah. It's size, appearance, and even abilities depend on the amount of blood offered as a sacrifice. He's the only being in Gehenna powerful enough to summon and open the complete and full form of the Gehenna Gate, although other demons are able to by conjuring a lesser or an incomplete version of the gate. Background Early Life Satan was originally called Lucifer, the Morning Star, which means light-bearer. He was an angel in heaven. Eventually, he grew prideful and jealous of God's power and attempted to overthrow him, gathering up legions of followers and revolting against God. He was defeated by Michael the Archangel and Althena and cast into Hell as punishment. It is said that on the Day Of Judgment Satan shall rise to power again and lead another war against Heaven, this time he and his followers will be cast down by God himself and sent to a lake of burning fire as an eternal punishment for their many sins. Paul Gekko Arc Aftermath Arc Satan is first mentioned Paul Gekko reads the Bible about Satan tempting Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil which God forbade. After doing so, they became ashamed of their nakedness and God expelled them from the Garden to prevent them from eating from the tree of life and becoming immortal. Paul Gekko receive a message from Hand of God that Princess Yulia was kidnapped by the Serpent. Against Kagura Gekko's warnings, Paul Gekko resolves to find and rescue Princess Yulia. Though Kagura no Mikoto saw Paul Gekko being informed that Simon no Mikoto was killed by the demon. Kagura and Erza does not hesitate to join Paul Gekko in his search at the Bottomless Pit. The Three searched for Satan; mention of his name causes the sea creatures to flee in terror. Satan wakes at the sight of a school of tuna swimming nearby. Opening his great eyes, he pursues the fish with his mouth open, tearing through the ocean. When Paul Gekko saw Satan approaching, he flees for his life, pushing past the tuna, though he is nevertheless consumed by Satan. The sprightly Erza escapes his jaws, but, on discovery that Paul Gekko and Kagura has been swallowed, tries to enter Satan's now closed mouth. Erza tries to get in but he won't open his mouth. Inside Satan's belly, Paul Gekko reunited with the Princess roposes that they escape in a raft (constructed by Humans) when Monstro opens his mouth. When told that "everything comes in...nothing goes out" of his jaws, Kagura use the Sword to make Satan Open it's Mouth. Satan wakes at the sight of Erza angry for swallowing Kagura. Satan Tempts Erza to knocke multiple times to make Satan Sneeze. He begins taking deep breaths; while his mouth is open, Paul Gekko and Kagura and Yulia try to escape and Erza gets on the Raft and was shocked about Yulia and her Sister; they succeed when Satan finally sneezes, sending them flying out onto the sea. Toshiya Gekko Arc Resurrection and meeting Toshiya Gunpla Park Desperate to find alternative means to resume his plans and dominate everything, Dr. Eggman, at some time prior to the birth of Toshiya Gekko, had set up shop in the Gunpla Park. It was here that he discovered the ancient ruined temple left behind by the Ancient Human race and the stone tablets describing the 'Three Headed Dragon' as Satan. After studying the tablets, Dr. Robotnik learned that Satan still existed within the Plavsky Particle Temple located on the Land of Chaos the doctor had found the perfect means to conquer the world that didn't rely solely on his machinery. He took his new airborne Eggman Fleet, to the island in hopes of releasing Satan swift long-range attack from the Final Fortress shattered the locks and thus released the Dragon. Having released Satan, expected the creature to aid him in his goal of world domination. In order to strengthen the creature, Eggman immediately began seeking the Chaos Emeralds which he would allow Satan to enhance it's Cocoon thereby revealing it powerful Three Headed Dragon Form. Satan meets the Triplets. New Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Trivia *In traditional Christian understanding of the holy Hebrew scriptures, the Torah, Satan is a synonym for the Devil. For most Christians, he is believed to be an angel who rebelled against God—and also the one who spoke through the serpent and seduced Eve into disobeying God's command. His ultimate goal is to lead people away from the love of God—to lead them to fallacies which God opposes. Satan is also identified as the accuser of Job, the tempter in the Gospels, the secret power of lawlessness in 2 Thessalonians 2:7, and the dragon in the Book of Revelation. Before his insurrection, Satan was among the highest of all angels and the "brightest in the sky". His pride is considered a reason why he would not bow to God as all other angels did, but sought to rule heaven himself. The popularly held beliefs that Satan was once an angel who becomes prideful and eventually rebels against God, however, are not portrayed explicitly in the Bible and are mostly based on inference (e.g., Ezekiel 28 and Isaiah 14:12–17). In mainstream Christianity he is called "the ruler of the demons" (Matthew 12:24), "the ruler of the world" and "the god of this world" (2 Cor. 4:4). The Book of Revelation describes how Satan will be cast out of Heaven, down to the earth, having "great anger" and waging war against "those who obey God's commandments and hold to the testimony of Jesus". Ultimately, Satan is thrown into the "lake of fire", not as ruler, but as one among many, being tormented day and night forever and ever. Gallery Satan Sprites.png Satan Scene Sprites.png Category:Cultural Creatures